ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Crisis: Endgame
Crisis: Endgame is a crossover storyline that was published by DC Comics, and is the 6th Crisis in the Crisis' Series. It will be worked on by Geoff Johns, Grant Morrison, Scott Snyder, Jeff Lemire, Brad Meltzer, and Marv Wolfman, and will be drawn and colored by Jim Lee, Ivan Reis, Joe Prado, George Perez, and Alex Ross. It will be released in July 2015, as a 14-issue series. The storyline is described as the return of the ultimate evil, and is the first Crisis set in the New 52. The entire Multiverse will have to deal with villains at large such as Darkseid, Brainiac, Mongul, Trigon, Vandal Savage, AMAZO, OMAC, Doomsday, and also the return of the Anti-Monitor, Professor Zoom, Superboy-Prime and Nekron (though already having made a appearence in the New 52). It is seen as the ultimate battle, due to the Anti-Monitor and Darkseid finally and officially crossing each other's paths for the first time. 'Plot:' ISSUE 0: Its been over a year since the events of Forever Evil had struck New Earth. But after all that time, nobody had ever wondered what was in the ripple of the Time Space Continuim. Due to the resurgence of Pandora's Box, the Red Sky grew back. As it grew, the spirit of the Anti-Monitor escaped imprisonment of Earth-3. Apparently, Pandora's Box had resurged after leading the Crime Syndicate from another Earth, and it sent out a energy beacon to the Anti-Monitor in Earth-3. The Anti-Monitor began making parts for his armor from this universe and was soon fully reborn, but he did not stop there. He went to the Source Wall, and tore part of it open in half and grabbed Superboy-Prime (who was last seen in the old universe fusing with the Source Wall), Professor Zoom (last seen in Flashpoint), and made a deal with Nekron and set him free only if he helped them. The Anti-Monitor is seen destroying several worlds, including Rann, Okaara, and Ryut. Batman and Superman arrives in New York, where the Amazonians are invading the United States. The Amazonians have been found to be working with Circe, and Batman and Superman manages to find Wonder Woman who has become a mind control slave to Circe. With Superman's Heat Vision and Batman's batarangs, they manage to stop Circe and reverse the effects that fell upon to Wonder Woman. Light Years away, though, is a strange metal ship, with the imprint of Brainiac activating and heading straight for Earth. ISSUE 1: Months after #0, the heroes are battling the invading forces of Brainiac, as he tries to capture Metropolis and destroy the rest of the planet. Brainiac manages to severely injure Aquaman, with his arm being cut off. Superman and Batman manages to get into the command ship, with Batman putting explosives on the core of the ships, while Superman takes Brainiac to throw him in the sun. Aquaman manages to get a new robotic arm/hook. As they celebrate after defeating Brainiac's forces, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Green Arrow, and Black Canary all observe the sun immediately turning red, and Superman realizes that he is now powerless. In space, the Green Lanterns report a electrical disturbance out in the deepest sectors, and John Stewart is sent to investigate. Finally, in the future, Batman Beyond is given strict orders by Mister Miracle and Big Barda to find Pandora's Box and destroy it so they can prevent the Anti-Monitor from coming over to this universe. ISSUE 2: Seeing that Superman is now completely powerless, Batman and Wonder Woman prioitize a Code Red alerting all Justice Leagues to meet up. Also meeting up with them is Booster Gold, Blue Beetle, the Teen Titans, the Birds Of Prey, and the Outlaws. They discuss on how to handle the situation, but are quickly attacked by Black Adam, Reverse-Flash, and Cheetah. Black Adam manages to kill Wonder Girl, and Batgirl is viciously split up and killed by Reverse-Flash. Starfire is placed in a coma, and Red Arrow's arm is blown off. Before he begins the investigation, John Stewart begins to gather heroes of other Lantern Corps, including Kyle Rayner (White Lantern), and Guy Gardner (now Blue Lantern). Looking for Pandora's Box, Batman Beyond starts gathering a team of heroes across time, starting with Jonah Hex. At night, Lex Luthor arrives at Clark Kent's apartment and finds the sleeping reporter /superhero, and shoots him in the forehead with a kryptonite bullet without ease. ISSUE 3: The Anti-Monitor continues to find villains across the universe, having already transformed Superboy-Prime and Zoom into 2 of his heralds. In the time since then, others who have become his heralds include Doomsday, Mongul, Vandal Savage, Despero, while also rebuilding Brainiac, and reprograming AMAZO and OMAC. Green Lantern John Stewart, White Lantern Kyle Rayner, and Blue Lantern Guy Gardner all manages to find a source containing the disturbance, and they head towards it. Across Time and Space, Batman Beyond, Jonah Hex, and other heroes they picked up, like Etrigan The Demon, Rip Hunter, Mister Terrific, Animal Man, and Adam Strange all are looking for Pandora's Box, in which it has teleported itself into space. Meanwhile, a small ship is seen leaving the opening of the source wall, and is on a direct course for Earth. ISSUE 4: Across the Universe, the Anti-Monitor and his heralds are destroying stars in order to absorb their energy. GL John Stewart, WL Kyle Rayner, and BL Guy Gardner end up discovering the Anti-Monitor, who notices them the instance they got there. He then blasts the 3 human lanterns with his cosmic rays, killing them. Supergirl has found Superman dead in his apartment, with almost every single hero on the planet, and along with the Green Lantern Corps attending his funeral. They then launch his coffin into space, knowing thats where he should be resting, the place where he came from. The Joker however goes on a killing rampage, killing hundreds in Gotham, including Alfred Pennyworth, which Batman personally sees. Batman then goes up to Joker and brutally beats him up, up to the point where he bleeds to death. Batman takes off his mask and holds Alfred in his arms, screaming aloud, to the point where Commisioner Gordon arrives at the scene and finds Joker's dead body, in which he is forced to arrest Batman for seeing he's the only one around. Later, Gordon and a group of G.C.P.D.'s most finest cops try bringing in Batman, in which Renee Montoya is placed in a coma, Crispus Allen is murdered, and Donald Logue is blinded and Harvey Bullock is deafened. Gordon states that Batman is very deadly and dangerous, and issues him the most wanted criminal in Gotham City now. ISSUE 5: Batman has narrowly escaped Gordon and the G.C.P.D. but now faces a world of darkness without Alfred. Having lost his parents, his son, Batgirl, and now Alfred, he breaks down and gives Alfred a proper buriel, saying it's the least he could do after all these years. As Bruce Wayne, he publically announces that he is the Batman, just before he is arrested. Tired of waiting for John to return to Mogo, Hal begins to go and find him. But just as he's about to leave, a Green Lantern ring falls out of the sky and hits Mogo's surface. He checks to see who's it is, and is shocked when he finds it belongs to John. After learning the death of John, and the deaths of Kyle and Guy, Hal and the rest of the Green Lantern Corps investigates what could've been able to abruptly kill them. The Time-Travelling heroes are able to finally find Pandora's Box, but also attract the Anti-Monitor along with it. He then blasts their ship, and Jonah Hex, Etrigan The Demon, Rip Hunter and Adam Strange all die in the empty vaccum of space. But thanks to Adam Strange's extra suits, Animal Man, Batman Beyond, and Mister Terrific all manage to escape. And, the ship that left the Source Wall has finally crshed on Earth, revealing it to be more survivors of the old DC Universe, but it is revealed that it is Elongated Man, Donna Troy, Tempest, and Hawkgirl. ISSUE 6: Wonder Woman, The Flash, Aquaman, and Cyborg check out to see the survivors, who claim they know each other, only for them to get a blank response. Elongated Man then figures that the timeline has changed (via Flashpoint), and everyone and their histories, memories, and much more have been mostly rebooted. They warn the heroes of the impending threat, only to realize that the Anti-Monitor and the rest have arrived, and that they are too late. In The Future, Booster Gold, who with the help of the Pre-Infinite Crisis Legion Of Superheroes, remembers that Ray Palmer is The Atom and his old buddy Ted Kord is Blue Beetle. He then prepares to return those two to their rightful places as superheroes, only to face off against Orion, the new Ruler of Apokolips. Back in Blackgate Prison, Commisioner Gordon finally puts Bruce Wayne in jail for his actions as Batman, and shares one final laugh with him before he leaves, but is shot and killed by a figure in the shadows. Much to Bruce's dismay, it is revealed to be The Joker resurrected as a Black Lantern! ISSUE 7: The heroes of Earth find themselves in trouble after the Anti-Monitor had arrived on Earth. And to prove he is serious, the Anti-Monitor releases a shockwave of anti-matter that strikes and kills Cyborg, Catwoman, Steve Trevor, Black Lightning, and puts Hawk and John Constantine, both, into a coma. Superboy-Prime and Mongul goes after The Flash and Wonder Woman, while Aquaman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Firestorm and Zatanna takes on OMAC, AMAZO, Vandal Savage, and Brainiac. Psycho Pirate then reveals himself and tampers with Supergirl's emotions, and in her wake, she kills Batwoman. Aquaman also witnesses Mera's death at the hands of Ocean Master and Black Manta, in which he is enraged and in despair. Using the power of Nekron and Black Hand, the Anti-Monitor begins to rise dead heroes and villains, like Cyborg, Black Lightning, Steve Trevor, Robin, and those from the Crime Syndicate, like Power Ring, Johnny Quick, Deathstorm, Atomica and The Outsider. Booster Gold and the Legion are barely able to defeat Orion in the future, but not before Orion blasts Booster Gold, killing him. Before he dies, Booster Gold gives the Time Sphere to Brainiac-5, who then travels back in time to resurge several heroes. Batman Beyond, Animal Man and Mister Terrific finally arrive back on Earth after being stranded in space for some time, but they see that they are too late and that the Anti-Monitor is already on Earth. Black Lantern Joker then starts killing people in Blackgate, and Bruce starts to see other villains like Bane, Scarecrow, Poison Ivy, and Mister Freeze all die and become Black Lanterns. He just barely manages to escape and runs back to the Batcave to put on his suit, only to find Alfred there, also having become a Black Lantern. ISSUE 8: Batman is shocked as he sees Alfred and Damian in front of him, but is forced to try and kill them for good as they have begun to hunt him. He manages to outwit them and is able to destroy them with enough light, due to his safekeeping a Green Lantern ring and a Sinestro Corps ring. In Space, Hal and the Green Lantern Corps begin recruiting other corps to help them defeat the upcoming evil, with Larfleeze the only one refusing. Atrocitus then kills Larfleeze, and the orange ring goes to Lex Luthor, who this time agrees to help, while not being corrupt the the ring. They find Larfleeze, Guy Gardner, John Stewart, and Kyle Rayner all rising again as Black Lanterns, and they manage to kill Carol, in which Hal rages and with the help of Atrocitus and Saint Walker, exterminates them. Hal then holds Carol's lifeless body in a moment of silence, and buries her, wanting the catastrophe to end. While On Earth, Swamp Thing is contaminated and is forced to kill Alanna Strange, with Adam Strange screaming in pain. And as the heroes continue to fight the heralds of the Anti-Monitor, Mongul brings out their secret weapon, Starro, who begins to attack. ISSUE 9: Booster Gold wakes up and finds himself still living, and he is yet curious on how that has happened. He discovers that while his body in the future was killed, his mind was sent back to his body in the present, when he was in the present. Starro starts releasing drones, which hatch onto Wonder Woman, Flash, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Stargirl, Adam Strange, and the majority of the heroes, with only Donna Troy, Hawkgirl, Elongated Man, Tempest, Green Arrow and Black Canary surviving. Within 12 hours, the entire world lays under the control of Starro, and only the 6 heroes, along with Batman, Hawkman, Booster Gold, Ray Palmer, and Ted Kord are the only ones not under Starro's control. Booster Gold shows Ray Palmer and Ted Kord of their past lives, before Flashpoint, with powers that he is just acquiring, and they are just remembering their roles as heroes, their friendships with people like Hawkman and Booster, and what happened to them. They put on the suits and they once again become The Atom and Blue Beetle. Booster then takes them to Batman, and they devise a plan to save the world. The Atom shrinks sizes and goes inside Starro, where he manages to disconnect the link from Starro and it's drones. The drones fall off the people of Earth and they are freed. Under his instructions, the Anti-Monitor releases the Shadow Demons and the people are then invaded, with several more heroes dying; Shazam and Swamp Thing ISSUE 10: With the death of Shazam, the heroes start to rebel against Mongul, Brainiac, and Zoom, who are all killed quickly, and their energies are absorbed by the Anti-Monitor, who then is beginning to destroy Earth. Seeing this could potentially kill him, Darkseid activates a boom-tube that connects to Earth-2. The heroes of Earth-2, Power Girl, Huntress, Batman, Atom, Val-Zod, Green Lantern Alan Scott, Flash Jay Gerrick, Hawkgirl Kendra Summers, and Aquawoman, Doctor Fate, and Red Tornado, along with the Superman of Earth-2 all come to help fight against the powerful Monitor, who again manages to kill more, including Pandora, Phantom Stranger, and The Question. Batman of Earth-2, Atom, and Kendra Summers are also eliminated, and that foreces Darkseid to pull his ace in the hand. The heroes continue to struggle against the evil force, and as they are fighting Hawkgirl reminds Hawkman of their past life, and they kiss romantically, with Hawkman calling the Thanagarians for backup. ISSUE 11: As the Thanagarians, and the Forever People backup the heroes, the forces of good begin to overpower the evil forces. Nekron continues to summon Black Lanterns from across the universe to come specifically to Earth, where they are intercepted by Hal Jordan, and the rest of the Lantern Corps. The War begins to overpower the Earth, with only days until it could potentially explode. The Lantern Corps exterminate the Black Lanterns and Nekron, with all their energies going to the Anti-Monitor, who states he is now at full power. And just as the Anti-Monitor is about to destroy the Earth, hundreds of boom-tubes begin to cover the sky, with millions of Parademons coming out of them. A final boom tube opens, with Darkseid coming out and stating to the gigantic entity to prepare to die. ISSUE 12: With the last of his heralds now dead, the Anti-Monitor and Darkseid begins to battle. The Parademons are able to distract the Anti-Monitor for a short time, until they are all killed. Finding only Doomsday, AMAZO, Trigon, and Vandal Savage left to fight, the heroes pounce on them, until they are left with Doomsday, who is destroying them. the Lantern Corps are also distracting the Anti-Monitor, but one by one, members of the corps are dying. Hal Jordan has a idea, so he and the other Lantern corps leaders go back out to space, where they cross at the Source Wall. They then go inside into the Source Wall, unkown what could happen. With almost all the heroes finding their energy lost due to battling Doomsday, a dark shadow flies at the speed of sound, and literally goes through Doomsday, killing him brutally. The shadow comes into the light, and it turns out to be Superman. ISSUE 13: Wondering how Superman is still alive, he answers that he and Lex unwillingly set this as a cover because they both knew that the creature that destroyed the Crime Syndicate's world was almost here. So after Superman was shot into space, he trained with the more dark, mystical beings of the universe. Now, he has longer hair, a beard, and his suit is completely black, with only his cape, "S" logo, gloves, belt, boots and the outline of the suit still red. Superman is able to push the two super-villains together and trying to kill them, but sees that it does nothing. Wanting to help, Firestorm goes up and tries to disintegrate the villains, only to trans-mutate them, fusing them into Anti-Darkseid! Inside the Source Wall, Hal Jordan and the other Lantern Corps Leaders are able to find the entities of each emotion (who died at the end of Lights Out), and bring them back out into the universe, and end up being possessed by their respective entity and manage to take control over the entities. ISSUE 14: With Darkseid and the Anti-Monitor now merged together, none of the heroes are able to stop them. Blinded by arrogance, Power Girl and Earth 2 Batman are both killed by the newly merged vilain. The Amazonians and Atlanteans join to fight, but that didn't do much. With the combined might of all the heroes from Earth-1 and Earth-2, the survivors from the old DC Universe, the Legion Of Super-Heroes who have travelled from the future to help, the Amazonians, Atlanteans, and Thanagarians, along with the New Gods Of New Genesis, and all the Lantern Corps, they are just powerful enough to force Anti-Darkseid to the ground. But, they still do not have enough power to finish them once and for all. So with the help of Owlman, Ultraman, and Superwoman, they start to weaken the villains. Only when the Lantern Leaders return with their respective Lantern Corps Entities possessing them (ex.Green Lantern-Ion, Atrocitus-Butcher), they seperate Darkseid and Anti-Monitor and they destroy them both, ending the crisis once and for all. The heroes of Earth-2 return home, and the Lantern Corps return to space. Earth has finished rebuilding, and funeral services for all those who were killed during the crisis were arranged. Donna Troy had no life to live in the new timeline, so she is now living with Dick Grayson, with a relationship soon starting for them. Elongated Man is offered to start a new Justice League alongside Booster Gold, Blue Beetle, The Atom, Firestorm, and Donna Troy, in which he accepts. Red Arrow is reborn with a new cybernetic arm after the loss of his old one, and Hal Jordan digs proper buriel services for Carol, John, Guy, and Kyle, with the Green Lanterns, Saint Walker, Star Sapphires, and Simon Baz and Jessica Cruz all attending. Tempest goes home to Atlantis, where he starts training with Aquaman, reminiscing him of the good times they had in the old universe. Hawkman and Hawkgirl finally are together again, after being apart for so long, prompting Hawkman to quit Justice League United and the two going home to Thanagar. In the end, the Outlaws and the Teen Titans disband, as Red Hood and Red Robin return to help fight crime with Batman after the deaths of Batgirl, Commisioner Gordon, Alfred, and with his secret identity now revealed to the world. 'Aftermath:' In the aftermath of the Crisis, 16 new series' all are started off, including; *Booster Gold *The Atom *Ted Kord: The Blue Beetle *Booster Gold/Blue Beetle *Adam Strange *Aquaman&Tempest *Tempest *Justice League Global *Hawkman&Hawkgirl *Blue Lanterns *Lex Luthor & The Orange Lanterns *Indigo-Tribe *Elongated Man *The Flash/Elongated Man *Arsenal: Most Dangerous Hero Alive *Batman Beyond: Hero Of The Future Also, 8 series end after the events of Endgame, including: *Batgirl *Green Lantern: New Guardians *Batwoman *Catwoman *Red Hood And The Outlaws *Teen Titans *Harley Quinn *Swamp Thing Due To several characters being placed in comas, these series' will be put on hold: *Constantine In Addition, due to deaths of some of the heroes/villains in Endgame, the following comics will be affected dramastically: *Earth 2 (Due To Deaths Of Hawkgirl, Batman, Power Girl, and Atom) *Batman (Due To Batman's secret identity being revealed) *Justice League United (Due To Hawkman leaving the team and Alanna Strange's death) *Grayson (Due To Donna Troy now staying with Dick Grayson and starting a relationship with him) *Superman (Due To Superman's new attitude, powers, suit, and opinion of Justice) *Batman/Superman (Batman's Identity is revealed and Superman is completely different now) *Green Lantern (Hal is still leading the Green Lantern Corps while dealing with the deaths of John, Kyle, Guy, and Carol, who he was still in love with. *Green Lantern Corps (With John Stewart dead, Simon Baz and Jessica Cruz directly becomes the main characters) *Infinity Man And The Forever People (Must deal with the aftermath of the Crisis and how it affects Earth, the war between Apokolips and New Genesis, and the rest of the universe) *Justice League Dark (Deals with John Constantine in a Coma, the dissappearence of Deadman, and the death of Swamp-Thing) *Aquaman (Aquaman deals with the death of his wife and queen, Mera, and goes on a journey of vengeance towards Ocean Master and Black Manta) *New Suicide Squad (Deals with the disappearences of Harley Quinn the Black Lantern Joker's attack on Blackgate and Black Manta is hiding in fear of Aquaman after killing his wife Mera) 'Deaths:' *Wonder Girl *Batgirl *John Stewart *Guy Gardner *Kyle Rayner *Alfred Pennyworth *The Joker *Crispus Allen *Jonah Hex *Etrigan The Demon *Rip Hunter *Adam Strange *Commisoner Jim Gordon *Cyborg *Catwoman *Steve Trevor *Black Lightning *Batwoman *Mera *Booster Gold (Future) *Bane *Scarecrow *Poison Ivy *Mr Freeze *Larfleeze *Carol Ferris (Star Sapphire) *Shazam *Swamp Thing *Mongul *Brainiac *Professor Zoom *Pandora *Phantom Stranger *The Question *Atom (Earth 2) *Hawkgirl (Earth 2) *Doomsday *Trigon *Vandal Savage *OMAC *AMAZO *Power Girl *Batman (Earth 2) *Darkseid *Anti-Monitor 'List Of Issues: ' 133 Issues Overall (136 Including Extras) *Crisis Endgame #0 -46 Pages *Crisis Endgame #1 -50 Pages *Crisis Endgame #2 -26 Pages *Crisis Endgame #3 -27 Pages *Crisis Endgame #4 -23 Pages *Crisis Endgame #5 -25 Pages *Crisis Endgame #6 -24 Pages *Crisis Endgame #7 -50 Pages *Crisis Endgame #8 -28 Pages *Crisis Endgame #9 -27 Pages *Crisis Endgame #10 -23 Pages *Crisis Endgame #11 -25 Pages *Crisis Endgame #12 -28 Pages *Crisis Endgame #13 -45 Pages *Crisis Endgame #14 -100 Pages *Crisis Endgame Sketchbook -50 Pages *Crisis Endgame Deleted Scenes -50 Pages *Crisis Endgame Commentary -50 Pages TIE-INS: 42 Issues Overall *Crisis: Batman #1-3 *Crisis: Superman #1-3 *Crisis: Wonder Woman #1-3 *Crisis: Green Lantern #1-3 *Crisis: The Flash #1-3 *Crisis: Aquaman #1-3 *Crisis: Martian Manhunter #1-3 *Crisis: Green Lantern Corps #1-3 *Crisis: Green Lantern New Guardians #1-3 *Crisis: Red Lanterns #1-3 *Crisis: Sinestro #1-3 *Crisis: Justice League #1-3 *Crisis: Justice League Dark #1-3 *Crisis: Justice League United #1-3 ONE SHOTS: 15 Issues Overall *Crisis Endgame: Anti-Monitor *Crisis Endgame: Darkseid *Crisis Endgame: Superboy-Prime *Crisis Endgame: Zoom *Crisis Endgame: Heralds Of The Anti-Monitor *Crisis Endgame: Brainiac *Crisis Endgame: Donna Troy *Crisis Endgame: Elongated Man *Crisis Endgame: Tempest *Crisis Endgame: Hawkgirl *Crisis Endgame: Gotham City Police Department *Crisis Endgame: Booster Gold *Crisis Endgame: The Atom *Crisis Endgame: Blue Beetle *Crisis Endgame: Batman Beyond MINI-SERIES: 30 Issues Overall *Crisis Endgame: Arkham Fallout =6 Issues *Crisis Endgame: Metropolis Invasion =6 Issues *Crisis Endgame: Rogues Unleashed =6 Issues *Crisis Endgame: ARGUS Rebirth =6 Issues *Crisis Endgame: Search For The Entities =6 Issues SEPTEMBER EVENT: 32 Issues Overall *Crisis Endgame: Batman *Crisis Endgame: Batgirl *Crisis Endgame: Grayson *Crisis Endgame: Batwoman *Crisis Endgame: Catwoman *Crisis Endgame: Red Hood And The Outlaws *Crisis Endgame: Harley Quinn *Crisis Endgame: Batman/Superman *Crisis Endgame: Superman *Crisis Endgame: Supergirl *Crisis Endgame: Superman/Wonder Woman *Crisis Endgame: Wonder Woman *Crisis Endgame: Green Lantern *Crisis Endgame: Green Lantern Corps *Crisis Endgame: Green Lantern New Guardians *Crisis Endgame: Red Lanterns *Crisis Endgame: Sinestro *Crisis Endgame: The Flash *Crisis Endgame: Aquaman *Crisis Endgame: Aquaman And The Others *Crisis Endgame: Teen Titans *Crisis Endgame: Swamp Thing *Crisis Endgame: Constantine *Crisis Endgame: Green Arrow *Crisis Endgame: Earth 2 *Crisis Endgame: Infinity Man And The Forever People *Crisis Endgame: New Suicide Squad *Crisis Endgame: Star-Spangled War Stories Featuring G.I. Zombie *Crisis Endgame: Justice League *Crisis Endgame: Justice League Dark *Crisis Endgame: Justice League United *Crisis Endgame: Justice League 3000 'Preludes:' Countdown To Endgame: Countdown To Endgame is a 6-issue mini-series that is considered a prelude to Crisis: Endgame. It starts in January 2015 and ends in June the same year. Category:Comics